Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the optoelectronics field. Specifically, the invention concerns an optoelectronic module for bidirectional optical data transmission, in which a transmitting component to emit radiation, a receiving component to receive radiation, a beam splitter with a beam splitter layer and a radiation focusing device to focus the radiation are designed and arranged relative to each other, so that during operation of the optoelectronic module, at least part of a radiation emitted by the transmitting component is input coupled in an optical device, especially an optical waveguide, optically coupled to the optoelectronic module, and that at least part of the received radiation, output coupled from the optical device, is input coupled in the receiving component.
This type of module is known, for example, from European Patent Application EP 664 585. In this document a transmitting and receiving module for bidirectional optical message and signal transmission is described. In this known module a laser chip is arranged on a common support between two support parts, whose side surfaces, adjacent to the resonator surfaces of the laser chip, are provided with mirror layers and are sloped at an angle of 45.degree. to the resonator surfaces. Radiation emitted from the laser chip, parallel to the top of the common support, is diverted from one of these side surfaces by 90.degree. in the direction of a lens coupling optics attached to the support part and input coupled in an optical waveguide by means of this. Radiation output coupled from the optical waveguide, for which the mirror layers and the material of the support parts, as well as the common support, are at least partially transparent, is received by a photodiode arranged beneath the common support. The device, consisting of a laser chip, photodiode, common support and support parts, is incorporated in a hermetically sealed metal housing with a window.
Installation of the individual components of an optical electronic module designed in this way is very complicated. It requires a large number of process steps and adjustment of the individual components relative to each other is difficult. Moreover, large reflection losses occur because of the air gap between the lens and the mirror layer.